


what the fuck he so lovable for

by orphan_account



Series: vminweek2017 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Kim Taehyung | V, Bisexuality, Drag Queens, Gay Park Jimin, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Hoseok, Jimin is a drag queen, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, VMINWEEK, im gonna cry i'll continue this sometime later, vminweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyung wasn’t too fond of the LGBT community, yet he was bisexual himself. His friend, hoseok, urges him to look more into the community, and invites him to the school’s Gay Straight Alliance (GSA) meeting. He’s then introduced to Hoseok’s friend, Jimin, who is into drag. He’s outgoing and he talks like a white girl- although he’s shy most of the time, he’s passionate in GSA. Seeing his behaivor, Taehyung starts to dislike him. “He’s too stereotpically gay,” he complained, “He annoys me.”





	what the fuck he so lovable for

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by my two friends. One, being some guy who’s into drag and who’s extremley rich, and two, the nerd who’s obsessed with him.  
> Also, genderqueer Hoseok, y e s. He wears makeup nd he wears boyish clothes, hes doing amazing i just- keep up the good work sweetie
> 
> ALSO !! I will continue this but I just wanted to make something short in honor of vminweek2017 for adoration. It was also rushed so im so sorry

“Come on, Taehyungie, join us!” Hoseok urges, patting his shoulder. “It’ll be fun!” 

Taehyung looked to the side, stopping for a second to think. He sighs, and replies with an ‘okay.’ Hoseok jumps up, enthusiastically cheering. Taehyung doesn’t know how he met Hoseok, they were complete opposites. Taehyung was a nerd, and he’d spend hours playing video games and listening to classic rock bands. Insomia carried him like a baby, which made him look like a zombie. Hoseok was enthusiastic, social, and very talented. He was the sun, always there to cheer people up. So bright and pretty. He shakes his head to the thought, he’s glad to have Hoseok. Okay, he’s mostly glad to have Hoseok. There was this one time where he wouldn’t stop shipping him and his best friend, Jungkook, but it was pushed to the side when he said he was uncomfortable. 

The bell rings, and Hoseok pushes Taehyung to the front of a conference room. Hoseok turns his head to the sound of voices, and his smile reaches from one ear to the other. “Guys!” he exlaims, running up to a small group of people, eyes closed and smiles bright. Taehyung suddenly feels out of place here, he doesn’t know anyone but Hoseok. He shakes his anxiousness off his shoulder, and he smiles nervously. 

“This,” his friend pointed to him, “Is Taehyung! He’s my son,” Taehyung groans to himself. Hoseok calls everything ‘precious’ or ‘amazing’ his son, “Treat him well!” 

He waves awkwardly, and the group smiles back. Hoseok goes up to him, excitedly flailing their arms. “The girl with pink hair is Irene, that tall boy-oh is Namjoon. The two girls over there- yeah, there! That’s Joy and Eunha, they’ll treat you nicely!” He nods, because he’s not sure how to respond with this information. GSA sounded like some counseling session to Taehyung, some boring thing. If it was exactly like how he was anticipating, he wouldn’t come back. 

Taehyung looks at another person walking towards him, and he tenses. It was a boy, smaller than him, feminine like. The boy looks at Hoseok, a huge smile on his face. 

“Oh hey girl, hey!” the small boy smiles happily at hoseok, running to hug him. Hoseok gladly returns the hug, laughing. 

“Jimin, this is Taehyung, my son! Taehyung, this is Jimin, he is AMAZING.” Jimin smiles shyly, looking up at Taehyung. He waves his hand girlishly, a hello, and Taehyung gives an awkward smile. Not long after that, more people arrive, and a teacher opens the door. They come in and sit down, and while they were figuring out seats, Jimin gets his bag, and takes two pairs of heels out. One red, one a sequenced white. 

“So,” Jimin smiles, “I’m planning on doing some Christmas drag, which pair of heels should I wear?” 

Taehyung’s breath hitches. Drag? Heels? 

Hoseok and everyone else are in an exciting shock, laughing and cheering for a blushed Jimin. Joy comes up to him, and looks at the heels more carefully. “How much were these?” 

Jimin’s blush deepens, but he doesn’t care. “The red ones were a little over $200, and the sequenced ones were just about $255. The whole dress itself was a little over $1,000.” Joy opens her mouth, “Holy shit, you’re rich.” 

“My family owns a rich style company, what can I say?” Jimin giggles. Joy laughs along with him, “Well, I think you should wear the sparkly white one, if you were going for a sparkly-sequence-santa type of thing. If you weren’t, the red is fine. Sexy.” 

Jimin nods, and more people go to him, praising him for doing something as amazing as drag. Taehyung just sits in his seat, waiting for them to get organized. He doesn’t seem to like Jimin. He’s enthusiastic, he talks like a white girl, and he does drag. He’s too gay for a guy like him, and Taehyung likes dick more than vagina. Taehyung would find himself glaring at Jimin from time to time, and he doesn’t know why. The GSA meeting was amazing to him, though. They talked about issues, and they were planning on doing an assembly, or a health lesson. It was funny, and everyone worked together. But then, he always found himself looking at Jimin, wondering things. 

“Did you like it?” Hoseok asks him, and Taehyung smiles and nods. His friend cheers and hugs him. 

“What did you think of Jimin?” Hoseok says, voice high and depserate. 

Taehyung looks down, he stops. It’s going to offend Hoseok, he knows it. He knows he shouldn’t say it. But temptations sweeps him from his feet, and he finds himself slipping out the words, “I don’t like him.” 

Hoseok’s smile faints a bit, but he’s knowledgeable about it. “Thats okay,” he says. They head onto class, Taehyung feeling guilty. 

\--

Next wednesday, Taehyung and Hoseok go to a club. It’s a club that decorates the library and fixes it up, and this week they were putting up Christmas decorations. But just to Taehyung’s luck, Jimin joined it. 

“Library club? Decorations? This is gay,” He says, Hoseok laughing. “Every gay guy’s dream.” 

Taehyung just shrugs it off, grabbing a santa-penguin-plushie-thing to put somewhere. Hoseok goes to put decorations up too, and Jimin works on snowflakes. Taehyung finished putting up somethings, and he decided he’s tired of it. He goes over to where Jimin and a couple of people are working to put up snowflakes, he could use a break. When he gets there, he sees some girls picking on Jimin. 

“Are you a girl?” they teased. Jimin put his head down, silently continuing with his task. The girls scoffed, “faggot,” they sneered when they realized he was ignoring them.

“Hey, is there a problem?” Taehyung asked, and jimin’s head piped up at the voice. But, he put his head back down once he saw how mad he was. The girls looked at Taehyung, their eyes narrowing, but they stayed quiet. Taehyung walked in between the girls and jimin.

“Say anything to him again. I dare you.” 

The two girls looked at eachother, then left. When he turned to Jimin, the smaller was smiling at him, offering a hug. Taehyung’s eyes widened momentarily, before slowly and awkwardly wrapping his arms around him. Jimin gave a good hug, he decided when Jimin gleefully wrapped his arms around his chest. 

The rest of the library club was just them trying to tie snowflakes together. Taehyung decided the fabric of the snowflake was as soft as Jimin’s hands, but not as warm. He just couldn’t get his mind off Jimin. They talked a lot, too. It was weird though, because Jimin kept making funny yet confusing Rupaul’s Drag Race references. Taehyung doesn’t even know how he knew those references. At some point, Jimin had called Taehyung a bear, which confused him aswell. He wasnt hairy at all. Maybe a cuddler, but not hairy. 

But when Taehyung walked home that evening, he felt warm despite the cold winter air. 

\-- 

“Taehyungie!” 

Taehyung looked behind him, and he was engulfed in a warm hug by none other than Jimin. 

This wasn’t the first time. Since that meeting at that club, they’ve gotten closer, practically attatched by the hip. Hoseok kept on teasing him about it, on how he used to dislike him. He didn’t get himself, he couldn’t believe that he disliked Jimin at one point of his life. Jimin was the earth to him. Taehyung was the moon. Taehyung practically revolved around Jimin, them getting so close to eachother. Weekends, spent together. Taehyung confused himself. 

“Waiting for your dad, again?” Taehyung said. It had just started snowing, and as his warm breath escaped out into the air, steam arose. Jimin nodded, and Taehyung didn’t hesitate to laugh when his hair bounced at the action, snow falling off. 

He looked so ethereal. 

“It’s snowing, you shouldn’t have to wait. Come, i’ll drive you home.” 

Jimin hesitated for a moment, before pulling out his phone. He texts his dad, and the tips of his fingers are red and cold. Taehyung just wanted to hold it in his hand, to kiss it and make it warm.

Wait, what? 

Taehyung shook his head at the thought. He can’t. 

“My dad says okay,” he smiles. They walk to his car, a comforting silence as they seemingly play ‘follow the leader,’ jimin trailing exactly behind Taehyung. 

Jimin talked about Christmas the whole car ride, and all Taehyung could focus on was that sweet voice of his. The sweet voice that could sweep him off his feet into bed, one that could comfort him on bad days. 

That night, Taehyung couldn’t focus on anything.

“Holy shit,” he whispers to himself, hands on his head. “I like Jimin.”  
\-- 

“Taehyungie? Are you going to come over for Christmas? I’m gonna dress in drag,” Jimin’s voice comes out as stuffy over the phone. Taehyung hums, “Of course. Who’s coming?” 

Theres a stretched out noise that Jimin makes, and the little cracks of something being moved around could be heard. “No one. See you then?” 

He hums, and they say their goodbyes. Taehyung’s head feels tipsy and his fingers feel tingly, his chest a garden, thriving with life. 

Christmas day, Taehyung’s parents are at work. Workaholics, they are. But he doesn’t mind this year. 

His arms are wrapped around presents, so when he arrives at Jimin’s door, he doesn’t know how to knock on the door of his massive house. He finally just preses his side gentley against the doorbell, and it rings. He sighs, relieved. 

There’s some russling, then a door opening, and when he opens it, he sees what he thinks is Jimin, all makeup-ed up, blonde wig, a santa hat settled on top, a red dress with a sparkly fluffy ring at the bottom, sequenced red heels, and a white boa to top it all off. His breath hitches, and his knees feel weak. Taehyung was astonished, Jimin did all that? He looked beautiful.

“How do I look?” Jimin giggles, face flushed as he twirls. Taehyung just nods, making Jimin laugh a little bit louder than expected. 

Taehyung put his presents somewhere, and goes off to Jimin. Jimin looks up at him, face as bright as the brightest star. It made Taehyung pleased that the shorter was happy, it made him glad to be a part of his life. he held his arms out, and jimin did the same. "I don't want to ruin my makeup stuffing my face in your chest," he says, voice delicate, warmth seeping through every word. Taehyung gets the idea and lifts him up, Jimin wrapping his legs around his chest and laying his head on his shoulder. They stay like that for a comfortable minute, before untangling. "where are your parents?" Taehyung asks, and the drag queen lets out a breath. "They went to take my sister to ihop, I wanted to wait for you." "I'm sorry." he responds, and Jimin shakes his head. "Don't say sorry. I don't even like ihop that much anyways." 

Jimin raises his arms again for another hug, and Taehyung gladly accepts. 

It was nice, Jimin all tangled up in his arms, his warm breath tickling his neck.

They spent all Christmas like that.


End file.
